


"War"

by orphan_account



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1916994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I, Zayn Malik am at war. Not as much physically but more mentally.</p>
<p>He is the reason for this. </p>
<p>He is the reason I am completely mad.</p>
<p>He is the reason I can’t sleep at night. </p>
<p>He is the reason I sit alone at lunch.</p>
<p>He is the reason for my pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"War"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is absolute shit.

Zayn Point Of View

I didn’t want to even wake up today, but here I am. Sitting at a small wooden desk, -like the rest of the students in my class- staring at my ‘hot’ english teacher Ms. Edwards. Ms. Edwards was young and fun, no doubt every straight boy in my class had a crush on her. To bad I wasn’t one of them. 

Ms. Edwards was still one of my favorite teachers even though I didn’t fantasize on fucking her. She didn’t give homework and actually taught the class. 

“Liam Payne,” His name made me pay more attention to what we were suppose to be learning in class. Ms. Edwards had called his name. “Could I ask you what Louis is saying that is more important than what I am teaching,” She asked him. 

“Nothing Ms. Edwards. In fact, I was just telling Louis that we should pay more attention to the lesson. He doesn’t understand how complex English is because it is his Native language-” He rambled on. 

Ms. Edwards sighed, “You know what Liam just pay attention.” I’m guessing by the way she held her head and pushed her blonde hair back she was annoyed by him. He smiled in response, and Ms. Edwards continued teaching.

“Okay. Now I want you to describe your own war. Write about the war and what occurs. I want this done by the end of class, it’s okay if you don’t finish.” Ms Edward gave us the assignment.

I pulled out the piece of paper and began to do my assignment. 

I, Zayn Malik am at war. Not as much physically but more mentally.

He is the reason for this. 

He is the reason I am completely mad.

He is the reason I can’t sleep at night. 

He is the reason I sit alone at lunch.

He is the reason for my pain.

When he was the reason for my smile. 

Why does he cause my war?

He causes my war because he is tearing me apart. Turning me against myself in war.

He was what I was fighting for. I lived for him. Now I don’t want to live because of him.

I hate myself everyday because of him. I hate that he doesn’t love me.

But do I hate him?

No. Yes. Should I?

How did he become my cause of war?

He became my war because he hurt me. 

He used me. 

He lied to me. 

He broke me.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it. I don't know if I'll actually make this a story. There is alot more I have ideas for involving this, I just don't know if I can actually calculate them into words.


End file.
